Alone
by akanemori
Summary: —AhitoHibiki. Saat Hibiki sendirian, Ahito selalu mendatanginya. Saat Hibiki membuka kelopak matanya, terdapat Ahito disana. "Selamat pagi, ibu guru,"


—"_Aku tidak mau sendirian,"_

* * *

**Alone**

**Hibiki's magic © Jun Maeda**

* * *

**Apa kau tidak menyadariku, guru?**

Ahito menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu kalau gurunya yang polos itu tidak akan menyadari atau bahkan berbalik untuk mendatanginya. Ia tahu gurunya itu hanya memedulikan sihir—hal yang ia benci—ataupun seorang professor yang selama ini bersamanya. Ia tahu jika gurunya itu adalah orang yang payah dan hanya bisa membuat teh terenak—mungkin—di dunia. Ia tahu jika hal yang menjadi perhatian guru belia itu hanya kesehatan Shiraasan dan menolong orang. Tapi, Ahito tidak mengetahui apa yang selalu dipikirkan Hibiki.

Dan dia tidak menyukai itu.

Ini tabu. Walau umur Hibiki—mungkin—lebih muda darinya, tetap saja hubungan mereka masih guru-dan-murid. Tidak lebih.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ahito-kun. M-maaf lagi-lagi saya merepotkan," ah, bohong jika Ahito membenci gurunya. "Tidak apa, setidaknya untuk membunuh waktu. Apa salahnya membantu guru? Lain kali hati-hatilah, guru" Ahito membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya saya harus segera menemui Shii-chan. _Jaa,_ Ahito-kun!"

Ahito menatap punggung mungil itu dengan senyuman kecil, sampai punggung itu menghilang.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Ahito masih belum terlelap. Ia meninggalkan kacamata hitamnya. Pantas saja irisnya terasa terbakar, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan benda sepenting itu di kelasnya? Ahito menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. Malam yang dingin, huh? Apa guru kedinginan?—bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Ahito masih memikirkan guru mungil itu.

**Aku adalah gadis yang buruk…**

Ahito kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mengenali suara ini sebagai suara gurunya.

**Aku selalu saja menangis, itu kenapa semua orang membenciku. Aku sendirian…**

Ahito memutar arah menuju ruangan gurunya. Instusinya mengatakan bahwa Hibiki memerlukan bantuan.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian… itu menyakitkan… sangat…" Ahito mendapati gurunya tengah mengigau. Iris Ahito meredup. Ia, dia tau rasanya sendirian itu sakit. Dan ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa gurunya selama ini kesepian—sampai bermimpi buruk seperti itu.

Ahito mendesis tepat di daun telinga Hibiki "Stt… kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, guru…" apa yang dilakukan Ahito tidak lebih dari menenangkan Hibiki dari mimpi buruknya. Tidak lebih. Setelah melihat keadaan Hibiki yang—sepertinya—membaik. Ahito menghela nafas.

Barusan itu… apa ia membaca pikiran gurunya? Ataukah sihir? Otak Ahito tidak dapat memproses kejadian itu dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah—untuk mencapai ruangan Hibiki, ia harus berlari.

Seekor tupai menatap ke arah Ahito, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ahito sendiri tidak mengetahui jika tupai itu merupakan Shirotsuki.

* * *

"G-gelap" Hibiki memekik, ia benci gelap. Kegelapan membuat dirinya merasa sendirian. **"Aku adalah gadis yang buruk…" **Hibiki kembali memekik terkejut saat mendengar suara itu… suaranya dulu…

"**Aku selalu saja menangis, itu kenapa semua orang membenciku. Aku sendirian…" **Bohong jika sekarang Hibiki merasa kesepian. Ia mempunyai professor, ia mempunyai Shii-chan, bahkan ia mempunyai Ahito-kun… Ahito-kun selalu membantunya, padahal Ahito sendiri dalam posisi murid, ia tetap membantu Hibiki. Ahito-kun… Ahito-kun… Hibiki tidak bisa berhenti memanggil namanya.

"Ahito-kun… tolong… aku tidak mau sendirian… itu menyakitkan… sangat…" satu dua tetes air mata menuruni pipi Hibiki. Ia tidak mau sendirian di tempat gelap ini. Ia tidak mau.

"Stt, kamu tidak akan sendirian lagi, guru…" Hibiki merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Tempat yang tadinya gelap mendadak menjadi terang. Apakah Ahito-kun mendengarku? Terima kasih, Ahito-kun. Hibiki tersenyum polos.

Saat Hibiki membuka kelopak matanya, terdapat Ahito disana. "Selamat pagi, ibu guru," beserta senyuman.

* * *

**[E N D]**

* * *

**Dan fiksi pertama di fandom ini hancur sudah**


End file.
